Lair
by BloodiedCoreOfHope
Summary: Every ghost has a lair, Danny is no exception. his reaction though, is.


Danny stared uncertainly at the portal, it was kind of… entrancing, really. Maybe it was because he was a ghost, but he always found it had a fresh lure whenever he looked at it after a gap, however small. He could turn away to put the thermos in the slot for releasing ghosts, it wasn't that interesting that it could stop him protecting people by moving the ghost's elsewhere. But if he glanced at it after he'd done that, it was so much harder to look away than before. Jazz often came down and found him staring at it in his own little world in the evenings. She would pull him away, covering his eyes until he was upstairs in his room.

He couldn't do anything to stop himself, really. The first time he went in there, was to get a present back to protect his parent's marriage. He went in there later to map it out, to protect his friends, he sometimes went in the green realm to protect the town, find a method to protect it from ghosts and humans alike. Not as often though, he went in there to explore. He always carried the map with him though, and tucker and Sam could call him any time.

He always knew his way back now. At first, it was difficult to find home. But then, when Frostbite lent him the Infi-map, he didn't have trouble any more. He could find it from the Far Frozen, from Walker's jail, Ghost Writer's library, anywhere at all really. Still, there was always something nagging at the back of his head. Whenever he went in there, it faded. It was still there, of course, but he could ignore it better when he had another goal. And he always did. It was to protect someone, or something. He never went in there without reason.

Until now. It was quite strange really, being able to follow that nagging feeling through the zone. Except, the only place it seemed to want him to go wasn't too far in the zone. It was too low, way too low. It was deep under the greenish hue he associated with the zone, now a calmer blueish tone, tinged green of course, but much calmer and less eerie. It was better down here, more comfortable. And you didn't have to worry about doors too much. It wasn't packed full of them, like above. It was full of islands. Like Skulker's island and the Far Frozen, they were down here. Admittedly, Skulker's island was very near the top, whereas the Far Frozen and a few other island shaped places were visible. He shrugged, this place didn't have anything too important. He went to leave, but something stopped him.

The nagging feeling had grown a lot, now he wasn't as certain he wanted to go. It felt strange, really. Not wanting to leave the eerie place for once. He smiled, it was a lot comfier here than when he was fighting out there, even if there was some inherent worry of being away from his town for too long. He sighed, and swooped down, inspecting the islands, they were mostly plain. Beaches, deserts, forests, that sort of thing. One caught his attention though, it was a small island lower than the others. He swooped and landed on it. Ice spread from his feet, surprising him. He jumped up, startled. It carried on, an ice forest spread around him, tall and encompassing. He landed on the ground, nervous. It seemed he had set off some ghost's alarm system or something. He gulped. Well, better to check It out, maybe it wouldn't be that bad in there. He cautiously took one step into the island. Nothing happened. He took another, still nothing. Sighing in relief, he carried on. Eventually he reached a hole. A deep hole. He flew down it, cautiously. Nothing seemed ready to shriek at him so he slowly touched down. He lit up the area with an ecto-lantern in one of his hands.

A gasp escaped his lips. In here, there was a statue of him, holding a shield against a blast of some sort, made of glowing ice. Behind the statue of himself, there were slightly dull statues of everyone in Amity Park, and quite a few ghost's he knew too. Their faces showed happiness, and they were all looking at him in wonder. Danny took a step back. This, was kind of freaky. It must have been some tribute for him from the Far Frozen. Creepy. On the shield it said 'the protector'. He shook his head. That was very creepy, he didn't 'protect' people. He did what anyone would, that's all. Thoroughly freaked, he flew off home. Thinking about the strange island.

 **AN, so, this is what happens when you are bored and have someone constantly telling you to 'stop taping your life away because people will steal your idea and make money off of you.' ¬.¬ . uh huh. Right. I don't really trust that person, and they ruined my muse for an angst fic because I kept getting angry at them, and not at the character's world. Ugh. Have a good day, please tell what you thought of this story. Also… I was kinda turning this into a Danny's lair fic, but I figured he wouldn't like that idea and would reject it somehow. This happened. I don't know what this is really, what do you think?**


End file.
